


The balance of the universe

by icecreamlism



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multiship, Pet Names, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers's Sadness Errands, tags will be added for other chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: Drabble Collection from Avengers: Infinity War ∩˙▿˙∩





	1. Thunderstar | Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr @icecreamlism if you have any request feel free to ask me on tumblr~!

Peter could easily get jealous.

 

Not just because his team likes Thor, but other girls like Thor too. Yeah, he doesn't want to admit it, but honestly Thor is incredibly hot with that haircut.. and muscles.. and...

 

"Hey, are you listening to me?" It's Thor who bites Peter's ear slightly as he nuzzles into the warm, soft skin. Peter shakes his head.

 

"Not really, say it again."

 

"I said you don't have to jealous. Because I love you, piggy."

 

Peter rolls over to bite Thor's lips for calling him 'Piggy'

 

"Fuck you, Thunder god!" Translate as: Yeah, I love you too.


	2. Stucky || My universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can stand losing everything but Bucky.

Bucky was gone.

 

Everyone could see, Steve wasn't himself since the day Thanos snapped his fingers. He still talks with others, smiles, but something told the Avengers that isn't the old Steve anymore.

 

"You know, I want to be strong as Thor," the blonde said to himself in front of the mirror, in the room in Berlin. Here was Bucky's room when he was hide from others. He met him, here.

 

"I'm sorry, I can't do that without you on my side, Bucky."

 

Despairly, Steve sit on the floor and start crying, and end up with fall asleep beside the mirror as usual.

 

Everything was real hard when you lost half of your universe.

**Author's Note:**

> #kxzfic


End file.
